


Holidays with the Warrior of Light

by razorXseraphim



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, Smut, always the smut, holidays whoo, if you squint there is some plot, more than just starlight now whoo, seem to always start with the Elezen Trio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19895410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorXseraphim/pseuds/razorXseraphim
Summary: One shots that are centered around the holidays. Originally these were a prompt, but I want to continue to write for all the good bois of XIV.





	1. Mistletoe-Aymeric

He was usually too busy to really pay attention to the holidays, and what they meant, but he was quickly liking the Starlight one and all that went in to it. Aymeric's office was slowly being transformed into a holiday wonderland. He might have at first been questioning it, as the initial ropes of greenery were placed and the lights switched out, but it made the place seem more welcoming. 

He had his suspicion as to who was doing it, but that wasn't proven until he stepped in late in the evening and found the caramel skinned Au Ra stepping back down off of his chair with a pleased look on her face. He felt a matching one cross his own as he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Enjoying the feel of her short Far Eastern outfits silky texture and how it was both covering everything and revealed at the same time. 

"What brings you here so late?" Aymeric couldn't help but lean down and take in her tantalizing smell. In turn, the dark scales Au Ra leaned back in to him as she relaxed into the embrace, one hand coming up to rest on top of his arm around her. 

"I was just finishing up the decorations." Aymeric looked up to see the intricate light with garlands of green and silver hanging off of it. It made him look around at the rest of the office, even as she pulled out of his loose hold and tugged him over to the sitting area in front of the fire place. Stopping them in front of the large couch and made a small motion to look up. 

A giddy feeling was building in her as she stopped him right below her second to last addition to his office. As the tall Elezen looked up, she saw his brows furrow at the mistletoe hanging there. 

"What pray tell is that then?" Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down so that their lips were lined up and watched as his crystal blue eyes darkened as she breathed her answer against his lips, "mistletoe", before kissing him. It made heat flare inside her as she took the initiative. It was a change of pace between her and the lord commander and it made her want to see how far she could go before he took control. 

Turning them so he was in front of the couch, she backed him up to it, until he dropped onto it, and she followed suit. Straddling him, and as her lips and tongue continued to plunder his mouth, she started to grind their lower bodies together. Giving him a lap dance, which she quickly found out he enjoyed as a noticeable bulge made itself known in his trousers. 

Her hands drifted across him, tugging first his coat off and then untucking his shirt before running her hands up and under, along his toned abs. His body quivered under her touch as Aymeric rolled his hips into her. Hands busy cupping her ass, having slipped up under her dark blue yukata, while he started to battle for dominance over the kiss.  
Panting into the kiss, it was quickly becoming not enough as a small near cry escaped her lips as she ground against his clothed erection. Her entire body shook at the sensations and her lower belly felt like it was filled with bubbling heat. Aymeric's hands left her body long enough to quickly undo his belt and to pull his pants down. She followed his example and shimmied her black underwear off hurriedly. Their breaths were coming out in more of pants as she slowly dropped down onto his length, a throaty gasp of his name echoed through the quiet room as she sank all the way down. 

Aymeric pulled the front of her outfit open and kissed down the line of her chest as she slowly started to ride him. His hands drifted down to move to her hips again, briefly going across the base of her tail causing her to stiffen on top of him. He cataloged that for something to play with at another time as their pace started to pick up as he lifted his hips with each of her pumps down onto him. 

It was getting to be too much for her, shuddering on top of him, her rhythm started to falter as she got closer to release. He must have guessed what was happening because in the next heart beat he had leaned her over and her back now rested along the length of the couch as he pumped into her in quick and short bursts. Her nails dragged down his back, leaving small welts as her legs hooked around the back of his thighs. 

"So close" the words were said between gasps as Aymeric continued to lay kisses along her collarbone and danced them up along her neck, playing with the raised edges of her scales. Each time he did that, it sent a bubble of heat down her body. 

"Then let it happen. Take me along with you." The words were said softly against her skin as Aymeric brought one hand down in between their bodies and teased her clit with his thumb to help push her over. 

Back arching, and her silver and gold eyes looked up blurred with tears of ecstasy as she experienced one of the strongest orgasms. Crying out his name, as he quickly followed her over the edge. The heat of his release washing through her system making her toes curl.  
Aymeric eased his weight down on to her, as they caught their breath. Drawing her into a slower more innocent kiss he couldn't help but smile as their eyes met. 

"I should probably not let too many people stand under it if this is what it leads to." A smile curled her lips, gold rimmed silver dancing with amusement as she ran her fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit. 

"Don't you want to see where else I put some?" Those words made Aymeric decide he didn't mind Starlight at all.


	2. Candy Cane-Estinien

He hadn't thought that the treat could become dirty. It was a popular candy during the Starlight season after all. As he handed it over to her though, and watched her eyes brighten and then give him a sultry look, Estinien began to think he misjudged this particular morsel. 

She held it by the curve of it, and slowly twirled her tongue around the length of it before pulling it in to her mouth. Her eyes never leaving his during this process. The white haired Elezen suddenly felt like his pants were a size too small as he felt himself harden in reaction to her display. He sent the other patrons of the Forgotten Knight a quick glance before shifting in his seat and leaning in to talk quietly to the small female in front of him.

"Do you have to eat it in that way?" The coy look that crossed her face made his erection jerk and a small heat seared across his face.

"It's the best way to eat it." She purred back at the now obviously flushed Dragoon. Watching his reaction to what she was doing, caused her to grow a bit bolder as she enjoyed the pleasant tingling building in her own body. Giving the side of the candy cane a long lick before dragging it across her lips. She watched his vivid blue eyes grow darker with desire, as he tracked her every move of the candy.

Standing up from her seat, she walked over to him and trailed the tip of the candy cane across his lips. Leaning over his shoulder she whispered, "would you rather I play with your candy cane", and giving a small nip to the elegant point of his ear. A sharp breath escaped Estinien as he became painfully aroused at that. Licking the candy cane that was still hovering in front of his mouth, he shot a look over to her as he grabbed a hold of the hand holding the confection. 

"That's a splendid idea." Standing up, he didn't care if anyone did see his current state at this point as the two of them quickly got a room at the inn and made their way to it. Estinien couldn't keep his hands off of her, and in turn she giggled as she nibbled on the candy cane as they all but fell in to the room after he unlocked it. 

She pushed him so that his back thumped against the door and smoothly dropped to her knees, hands gliding down his front. Fingers unlacing his pants and tugging them down, freeing his erection. Estinien's hands tousled her hair as he leaned more fully against the door raptly watching her.   
Pulling the candy cane from her mouth she traced it along his member before dropping it, watching him as he shuddered at even that contact.   
Gripping his shaft at the base, she trailed her tongue up from the root to the tip, along the underside. Giving the head a light kiss and playful puff of air, she then treated his erection just as she did the candy cane. 

Estinien grunted out as she took him in her mouth. Spellbound as he watched her move along his erection. Trying to keep his hips from moving, he gritted his teeth even as with each pull of her mouth, he felt closer to spilling. 

"If you keep doing that I'm going to spill in your mouth." He grunted out as he lightly pulled on her to make her stop, his body trembling as he toed the edge of release. 

"That's the point." She playfully said even as she let him stop her. The white haired Elezen giving her a heated look even as he brought her up to stand in front of him.

"I would much rather be coming inside of you in another way." The words were said clearly and it made a jerking sensation deep in her abdomen as he lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist after he all but ripped her panties off and he slid his length into her slick core. A small sound of ecstasy escaped her as her back was pressed against the door and he smoothly pushed into a pace that had them both gasping in time with each thrust. 

Estinien brought one of her legs up higher after hooking it over his arm, changing the angle of his thrusts and each time he went in, he hit her just right to cause a shudder to run through her body.   
Gasping out his name as she was quickly thrown over the edge, she didn't have to wait long there before he joined her. Giving a couple more fast pumps in before he did just as he had said, and released into her. Holding her close, Estinien pulled her mouth up to his own and gave her a long and tender kiss. 

"You can play with candy canes anytime with me." He said it playfully, as he gave her a rare smile.


	3. Hot Cocoa-Haurchefant

She had started off with innocent enough intentions when looking for Haurchefant. Having stopped into Ishgard on a whim, and then having heard that he was at his family home was like an early Starlight present. The Fortemps butler had pointed her in the direction of the kitchen, and when she saw the silvery haired Elezen out of his normal armor and making his signature homemade hot chocolate, she had to pause at the sight. Lips curling into a playful smile as she walked into the kitchen she leaned against the counter with one hip as she watched him stir the chocolate over the stove.

"If you dressed like this more often, I imagine far less people would want to fight you. I imagine even the dragons would give pause." She teased even as her eyes dipped down to where his light blue tunic was partially undone at the collar. She wondered if there would come a day that the first thing that came to mind when she saw the handsome Elezen wasn't jumping him and doing something naughty. As it were, as he turned those gorgeous blue eyes on her, it took everything she had to not jump him. 

An answering smile lit across his face, as he looked at her. His body only pausing for just a moment before he continued to work on making the hot cocoa. 

"They would take me far less seriously if I tried to enter combat dressed as such." He said it lightly even as he snuck a quick peek at the small Au Ra's outfit. The top just barely covered her thighs and the blue and white of it nearly matched his own outfit perfectly. What caught his attention though was the few inches of exposed skin between the end of her exotic top and the start of her tall boots that accented her shapely legs. 

His look wasn't as discreet as he thought for she noticed it and struck a provocative pose for him, a smile tugging on her lips as she did so. 

"What do you think of it? I'm thinking about wearing it for the Starlight festival." Haurchefant felt like that was a quick way for the two of them to get into trouble for indecent exposure, but he couldn't exactly come out and say that could he? He made a small thoughtful humming noise as he finished the hot cocoa and split it into two cups. After dropping a few marshmallows in he handed a cup to the slim Au Ra. 

"I think it's a perfectly eye catching outfit. Perhaps a bit chilly though? Nothing a good cup of hot cocoa can't fix though." He beamed as he took a sip of the cocoa, hoping that he didn't seem like he had been rambling too much. She in turn seemed to pout at his response as she took a slow sip of her drink. Her eyes slowly slid up to meet his over the rim of her cup. Causing a heat not created by the warm drink, to course through his system. 

A cat like grin spreading, she lifted her head and slowly licked the creamy marshmallow froth from her lips. Watching as all of Haurchefant's attention became riveted. 

"How could I be chilly with someone there to warm me right up?" She purred the words even as she took another drink of the sweet and yet bitter drink. A small feeling of victory ramped up in her as it seemed he forgot all about his own drink as he sat it on the counter next to him. 

"Warm you up hm? How did you see that happening?" He took a few steps towards her, and it caused her heart to start thumping loudly as he got closer. When he reached to take her cup from her, she didn't fight it as he sat it away from the two of them and leaned down to swipe his own tongue across her lips. 

The mix of the taste of the hot cocoa and her own unique flavor played over his tongue as he went in for a more proper kiss. She sighed in to it, her fingers sliding down to loop into his belt, dragging his hips a bit closer as he broke the kiss a moment later. Looking into hazy blue rimmed molten gold. 

"That is definitely a start." She purred out as one hand dropped down to run along the bulge now forming in his pants. 

"Just a start though?" He had a smile growing on his face as he moved to lean more across her, pining her between the edge of the counter and his body. One hand on the counter and one on her waist. 

"Let's see if I can fix that then." He whispered this against her cheek, lips brushing against one fin like horn before he spun her to face the counter and dropped a kiss against the side of her neck where it was exposed by the collar of her top. 

She arched her back, causing her ass to rub against his clothed erection causing them both to moan out at the sensation. Her hands dropped to hold the edge of the counter as Haurchefant ground against her ass, one hand hand gone to her front and pulled the fabric of the top open to delve in to cup one breast while the other stroked down the length of her thin tail and pulling it to the side. His lips busy licking and nipping the side of her neck. Small nails dug in to the counter as she rotated her hips in time with his movements, a pulsing achy need driving her now. 

The friction was driving them both mad, and Haurchefant dropped his hand from her tail and brought it up under the hem of her top, thinking to slid under her underwear, but his fingers were just met with slick heat and an answering cry from the Au Ra under him. He nearly spent inside his trousers at that, and didn't stop the small sound that escaped him as he was helpless to not plunge a finger in to her.

"You devilish little sweeting." His voice had dropped an octave as he rubbed one peaked nipple as she arched her body more, bringing her ass up against him more fully. 

"Only for you." She hadn't meant to say the words, and wasn't sure if he had heard even as she widened her stance a bit to give him better access. 

He didn't verbally react to what she had breathlessly said, but his heart was pounding so hard now that it nearly hurt. He gave her a few more pumps with his fingers before removing his fingers from her core and quickly working on undoing his pants. Dropping them to his thighs, he guided himself in to her. One hand braced on her hip to get the angle right. As he slammed in to her with a quick thrust, she cried out his name. Her tail whipped lightly into his side as she threw her head back, silky locks brushing against his arm that was still curled around her body. 

"That's it precious." He murmured the words against her skin at her jaw line. A sweet blush darkening her features as she turned her head a bit and laid a kiss on his lips as he continued to pump in to her. He could still taste the decadent taste of the hot cocoa on her, and Haurchefant deepened the kiss trying to catch all hints of that taste off of her as he pushed them towards release. She felt like she would be lost inside all the pleasure that was pounding through her. Heart beating so loudly she didn't know how Haurchefant couldn't hear it as he held her close while taking her in this position. Just as she was thinking this, she felt herself crest and her moan was lost to his lips as she came around him. Her clenching core quickly pushing him over as well. 

Haurchefant broke the kiss as he moved his hands to brace on either side of her body as they caught their breath. She leaned more fully against the counter, her body shaky and unable to keep holding her up without help. Looking over her shoulder, she caught his blue blue gaze and gave him a satisfied smile. 

"I think you should make hot cocoa for me more often." Haurchefant chuckled, still slightly breathless as he stood her up and held her against his chest hands slowly making her top decent again. She turned in his arms after a moment and slowly righted his clothes as well. Taking time with the buckle of his pants but froze at his next words.  
"For now and forever if you wished."


	4. Fireworks"Let Me Be Yours"-G'raha Tia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS in the way of, the Crystal Exarch's identity, and some brief mentions of a conversation from MSQ, but not too spoiler filled. A bit more fluffy than I normally write, but gotta be sweet with the precious G'raha.

As soon as she found out that the First also had their own version of the Moonfire Faire, plans started to form in her mind. Wearing the light weight open red haori style top with a short black tank underneath, with dark shorts, she looked more like she was ready to hit the Costa del Sol beach than Lakeland where the Crystarium sat. The look that G’raha gave her as she stepped through the portal made it all worthwhile though. Mouth hung open as his eyes slowly roved down her body, all the way to her sandaled feet, and then back up slowly, to where sunglasses perched on top of her head. A smile curved her lips as she took in the almost dazed expression on the Miqo’te’s face. The faintest of blushes started to creep over his features as his eyes slowly began to rove south before he caught himself and coughed lightly into his fist. Ruby eyes averted to the side, just enough to not be directly looking at her anymore. 

“This is certainly the surprise. What brings you here at this time my friend?” He was obviously trying to sound normal but his voice cracked just a hair. Really, she tried her best to not smile in response, though her lips did twitch upwards just a little as she looked at the red head. It was cute to see him react, even when she hadn’t said anything. Certain hopes of what he thought of her had built up over her time in the First, and she just hoped that she hadn’t read his reactions wrong. 

“I hope the days aren’t too different here. The Moonfire Faire is kicking off, and I had remembered that the First had something similar.” Drat, she had meant to say that more as a question, a leading one sure, but still a question, but G’raha seemed more than willing to jump on it, as a distraction it seemed, as he quickly brought his eyes back to hers and a soft smile. It wasn’t lost on her that he kept his eyes carefully trained at face level though. Pity. She was dressed up, more like under dressed, just for him after all. Still, it would be marked as a success though, since G’raha’s initial reaction, had let her see at the very least a hint of interest. 

“You are in time for that indeed. They should be setting off more fireworks this evening in fact, out over the lake.” He stopped there, and it left a charged feeling in the room, between the two of them. One that she grasped fully with both hands as she gave him a smile. Hoping beyond hope, that those sensitive ears of his, wasn't catching how her heart fluttered behind her ribs as she extended her offer. 

"Then, will you go out with me." A sharp intake of breath, from him before she plowed on, cheeks heating softly as she looked at him earnestly. "To see the fireworks?" She wanted so much more, but wasn't sure what she would get from him quite yet. His talks before she went into Mt. Gulg, had made her feel like there was more. That this yearning for him wasn't wholly one sided. His words of wanting to be with her, by her side, doing so many things, made her heart pound even harder. Just as those same words made her wake some nights, heart feeling like it was throbbing throughout her entire being as thoughts of what could be swept through her. Those ruby eyes regarded her, felt like he was weighing the option, his own words before he gave a small nod, the smallest of smiles sliding into place upon his lips as he looked to her. It felt like through her, into her very soul.

"I would much enjoy that my friend." G'raha's ears twitched with what looked like pleasure as he waved his crystalline arm over to the door that lead out of the Ocular, in a bid for them to head out. One that made her smile grow upon her face as she took the few steps up to him, and looped one arm through his warm skinned arm. Having to smother the desire to lace their hands together. 'Not yet', she chided herself, feeling him tense momentarily even from this touch, and a small sharp breath being inhaled as he looked down and over at her. An unsure look on his face but he quickly hid it with another soft smile and a soft chuckle.

"Let's head to the markets first. They have some special vendors set up, and I imagine you would like to explore them." Oh, that sounded perfect to her. More like the date that she had being trying to steer them towards, and the mere fact that he was the one that suggested it first, just made that tiny kernel of hope burn even more inside her chest. 'Maybe he truly does feel the same as I', no matter what, the Warrior of Light wasn't able to stop that thought from forming, as they walked arm in arm out of the Ocular and towards the Musica Universalis. Even just stepping out of the tower and into the rest of the town, the excitement from the others was palpable. The air fairly shimmered with the festivities as they slowly walked together. Sides pressed lightly together, mostly on her part, and him not rebuking the contact in any way. If anything, she would guess that he was silently enjoying it, especially if the feel of his tail lightly hitting her every once in awhile as it whisked behind him, was anything to base it off of. 

The sun was just starting to lower in the sky here in the First, evening compared to the near darkness that it had been back on Hydaelyn. For once, something not being quite how she thought it should be, made her happy. This unexpected change in the time, simply meant that they had more time together. A small thanks to the gods for making it that way, instead of making it so it was later here. As they got to the beginning of the festivities, the two of them allowed themselves to get swept along with the energy. Trying the different stalls of foods, she didn't let the chance of hand feeding the Miqo'te samples of the treats pass her by, and in turn had him give her some bites of what he picked up. The first time he got what she had been talking about, a dark flush stained his cheeks before he carefully slipped a bite of his treat into her mouth. Making sure to lick the pads of his fingers before he moved his hand away, enjoying the smooth and cool texture of his crystalline skin. The look that quickly passed over him, would have been missed, if she hadn't been watching so carefully for a hint of a reaction. He didn't disappoint. Pupils got larger and it was like he forgot how to breathe for those few precious seconds, before he broke eye contact. Just a moment, but it was enough to feed her desire. How there was a small fire building inside her as they went around together. More and more, hints were dropping that he wouldn't push her away if she advanced. Just that thought caused a sharp thrill to go through her system. Like a shot of adrenaline.

"We should get in position for the fireworks." G'raha broke through her thoughts as he spoke up. His hand grabbed ahold of hers, fingers lacing together, just as she had wanted to do what felt like a lifetime ago, and tugged her along. Obviously he had an idea as to where they should go to watch the show. She wasn't surprised when they got to the base of the tower that he often went up to look out at the scenery of Lakeland. G'raha didn't let go of her hand all the way up, and still held her hand in his own as they got the edge of the platform. The two of them paused there, looking out over the scene painted before them. The sky awash with vibrant hues of oranges, pinks and purples as the sun started to dip below the horizon. Her heart fluttered in her chest for another reason today, other than the male that stood next to her, as she gazed out at the beauty before them. The light glinted off of the lake off in the distance, barely visible from their perch, beyond the large purple leaved trees. 

"I thought it when I first came up here, but this view is truly breathtaking. No wonder Lyna said you come up here so often." She was making small talk, nerves jangling inside of her, causing her to do so, but as she turned to look at G'raha and found his attention riveted on her, those nerves quieted. Everything inside her seemed to quiet as she locked eyes with the handsome Miqo'te. Something almost heartbreaking seemed to be passing over his face as he continued to look at her, and the words he uttered were so quiet, that they were almost missed, "Truly beautiful." His soft voice, was pitched even softer than usual, and he didn't correct what he said at all. Even if he didn't say it out loud, she knew instinctively that he wasn't talking about their surroundings. She wasn't that dense. He didn't seem as dense as she had initially worried about either. Tension was building between them as their gazes lingered on one another for a few more heartbeats before G'raha looked away first, and out to the landscape stretching before them. 

"We should probably get settled in. We have a few minutes yet before anything starts, if they keep to the schedule of the last couple of days." The words were said lightly, and that soft smile was back on his lips as he slowly lowered himself down into a sitting position. Hand still gripping hers, which brought her down snuggly next to him. Their hips touching one another. The gentle heat radiating off of him, could be felt even with their clothing in between them. The desire to just lean in to him, and soak it up was nearly overwhelming. Giving in a few minutes later, head touching his shoulder as she leaned in to him, and tightening her fingers against his own. Building up her resolve, as if she were facing off with a foe she wasn't sure she could defeat. 

"Hey, G'raha, do you remember what you said before I went onto Mt. Gulg?" Well, for a start that wasn't a bad one, she thought to herself as she gazed up at him from where she was, that tightening in his body happening once more before he slowly turned his gaze to hers. Connection. The feeling of that all but vibrating through her core as his ruby eyes looked more heated than she could ever recall them looking before. There was a question there as well, one that tempered that desire banked there in his gaze. Surprise flickered through her at the realization of what would be causing him pause. 

"Yes, I-" G'raha broke contact, unable to meet her earnest and, honestly, heated gaze as he felt like his heart was being cracked wide open." I do remember what I spoke of. Painfully so, some days." Honest words were ripped forth as he found it impossible to lie to the woman sitting next to him. Oh, some days, he wished he had kept that dream buried deep within himself. Not letting it out to see the light. Not to feel hope at its possible existence, of it coming to fruition. For the hundred years he was here on the First, there hadn't been a day that he hadn't thought about the Warrior of Light, of the missed opportunity of them being together when he had still been just himself. Before he had learned of what he truly was. A yearning that had only grown as he slowly worked on finding a way to bring her here to the First. Seeing the trials and tribulations of her life, seeing her, just missing that connection, just made it worse. Every time he looked into what was deep in his heart, he felt younger. Unsure of himself, and his desires. Of what she would think of him as he was now. He-his thoughts were cut short as she was suddenly in front of him once more. Body settled lightly over his and her one free hand, was cupping his jawline so that he HAD to meet her gaze.

"What if I said I wished for the same? To be with you." Oh, oh that would be, he felt the heat build on his cheeks as her thumb swiped against his skin, moving the paler ends of his hair away from his face as she looked at him intently. Heart starting to pound heavily in his chest as his most precious Warrior leaned ever closer. His ears twitched back in uncertainty even as he opened his mouth to say, what he wasn't sure. All that left him was a quick breath of air, and a soft uttering of her name. That seemed to be enough for her though, since the next thing he knew, she was pressing those soft lips onto his own. Just for a heartbeat, her gaze lingered on his before those luminous eyes fluttered closed. As she pressed more insistently into him, G'raha opened up under the pressure, a low moan rumbled in his chest at the feeling of her taking control of the kiss.

Heart pounding thunderously in her chest as G'raha parted his lips. How sweetly he reacted to her kiss, and she couldn't help but ask for more, though no words were spoken. Darting her tongue against his, teasing him into a deeper kiss. The hint of his fangs pressing against her tongue caused a thrill to go down her body. Making heat pool in her lower abdomen, and her core to clench in anticipation. He was so hesitant in his actions, like with every move he was second guessing himself, even as that cooler crystalline arm ran lightly up her side, underneath her jacket, and the tips of his fingers traced the edge of her short tank at her ribs. The contrast between the coolness of the crystal and the warmth of her body caused a soft moan to ease itself from her lips, and in reaction and stuttering breath from him as their kiss broke for a second. Opening her eyes, she took stock of him, a little thump of her heart as she saw the hot blush on his face and almost dazed look in his eyes. Oh, her sweet, sweet G'raha looked lost in their actions and she was powerless to stop herself from smiling as she leaned down and nipped at his lower lip playfully. 

"You can touch me G'raha." It came out as a throaty purr, as she moved her hands to adjust his grip, a shiver running through both of their bodies, as she brought his hands up under her top and to palm her breasts. One cool and the other warm. The dual sensation making her arch against him with a mewl of pleasure. A small sound from him as his hands flexed against her soft flesh as she brought him back into a kiss. Rocking subtly on his lap as her own hands began to wander against his body. Working on opening his robes up, and trailing her hands against his flesh, mapping out the differences between crystal and warm flesh almost reverently. Each pass of her hands earned her a different noise from G'raha, and much like his own hands got a response from her. He was growing more bold with what he was doing, and the tweak that he gave her nipples made her jerk against him as what felt like electricity sparked through her body. That shift of her body, made her feel his own reaction. The length of his erection was pressed into the inside of her thigh, and the only thing that kept that from being even better was the fabric that was separating them. It was her turn to give a shaky release of air as she rocked more against him, enjoying the feeling of his body tightening against her own.

"Wait" G'raha sounded breathless as he got that one word out, her hands were dipped low upon his body, toying at the line of his pelvic bone, his robes wide open and hanging loosely on his shoulders. The look of dishevelment suited him, and she could feel her own body flush even more in reaction, though she did still at his request. His breathing was shallow and coming in quick uneven pants, even though it was obvious he was trying to catch it. His clothed erection still pressed insistently into the juncture of her thighs, not to be ignored for long it seemed. G'rahah's pupils were blown, the normal slits of his eyes, nearly swallowing all of the ruby of his irises. A flush darkened the skin that was visible, and she was tempted to say, even the crystal lines in his body looked flushed as their gazes met. 

"You truly mean to," His words were stuttered, not the normal smooth eloquence that he had. A heavy audible swallow of his throat as he looked away from her gaze, his own seeming to trace down their bodies, stopping where the curve of her body cupped his own. "You truly want me?" A painful thump of her heart was the immediate response to that question. Her poor, poor Seeker didn't seem to know his worth, something she was more than willing to correct. She kept quiet, even as she finished her traveling of his body, and took his member into a light grip, fingers wrapping around his girth with care, causing a choked gasp from him. Gaze flying back up to hers as she placed a soft lingering kiss on one crystal covered cheek, before another light one on the edge of his lips.

"My dear, dear G'raha." She breathily spoke against his skin as she trailed a ghosting of a touch along the length of his erection, the noise that single move elicited from him caused heat to pool in her core. She could feel the dampness in her small clothes build as her own arousal continued to build.

"I've wanted you even before you had sealed yourself into the Crystal Tower. Now that I have you again, in hand." A quick quirk of her lips as she said that, her grip on him tightening just a hair as she glided her fingers back down his length as she spoke. 

"You are stuck with me. That is if YOU will have me." His answer wasn't eloquent words or some kind of promise. It was a searing kiss as he caught her mouth with his, nipping her lower lip with his canines as he took control of their kiss. His hands went to her waist, tugging down her shorts and small clothes. She broke their connection just long enough to stand, and let the articles of clothing to drop to the boards of the platform, then making a small show of getting back into place upon his lap. Thighs pressing up against his hips, and rocking into him, causing the length of his erection to rub along the damp folds of her sex. Moans from both of them at the sensation, before he caught her up again in a desperate kiss. His hands rested against the swell of her hips, helping her keep a rhythm as she rocked against him, the tip of his member teasing her mercilessly as it rubbed against her clit. 

Chest to chest, the change between the cool and warmth of his body caused her nipples to bead to hard points, and a low moan to build in her throat. A few more sloppy thrusts along the seam of her sex was all she could take, before she took him in hand and guided the tip of his erection to her entrance. There, they both paused, hovering in the moment, almost like they were staring together over the edge of a cliff and anticipating the fall. Gazes locked together, breathing in each others breaths, she slowly, so slowly, lowered herself down onto his length. Ilm by ilm, her body took him in. Her body stretching around his, to accommodate his girth in the most pleasurable way. A high pitched moan of pleasure bubbled up from within her as she went down, until their pelvises touched. A mutual shiver of pleasure danced through their bodies. Another beauteous pause as they held one another, his fingers digging lightly into the supple flesh of her hips, and her hands had gone up to card through his red and white locks, pulling the soft tresses out of the tie as she did so. The lost look on his face, made her heart beat erratically. It could be felt throughout her entire body, and by the sharpening of his gaze on hers a moment later, she realized that he could FEEL her heartbeat. 

"G'ra-" He cut her off by pulling her back into a sloppy kiss, a groan of need moving from him to her, as he started to move her hips in a slow rhythm. One she picked up easily enough, riding him in long and slow strokes. Each glide, hitting a pleasure spot deep within her, and her body sizzled with it. Some time while she was working her body over his, the fireworks began. They were both so lost in the moment that it wasn't until she started to lose the rhythm, body too sensitized to be able to continue on her own. Too close to orgasm to be able to do it on her own, and he switched their positions. Rolling with her, so that her back was on the wooden platform and him braced on his forearms above her. As he leaned in to press a kiss to the side of her neck, that was when the sound of a firework cracking was first noticed by the amorous pair. 

Just as G'raha had thrust into her once more, he froze for a second as the sky lit up with a rainbow of colors. The light from the firework dancing along the skin of the Warrior of Light, and he imagined, doing much the same to him. It made this moment seem so much more ethereal, and made him that much more desperate to hold on to it. To not wake from this moment, and to find himself once more in the Ocular alone, with just the vivid memories of a beautiful dream, and a body burning with pent up desire.   
"My most beautiful inspiration." G'raha husked against the smooth column of her throat as he leaned back down to trace kisses against the smooth skin there. Picking his pace back up as a cry poured out of her lips, the sound nearly drowned out by the boom of the next firework. The dance that their entwined bodies were doing became less rhythmic and more desperate as he chased release, her sheath a hot vise against his member. Close, so close, G'raha couldn't stop himself from biting down at the juncture of her throat in a claiming motion as he neared his peak. 

Their breaths coming out in short gasps as they came to culmination. Tipping over the edge into a mind numbing, vision going white orgasm, she held on to him as best as she could, a soft gasp from him a heartbeat before he followed suit. Holding her tightly, against him as their orgasms slowly, so slowly petered off. Taking their time to catch their breath and just hold one another in the wake of their coupling. They more listened to the fireworks going off, than watch them. Too caught up in one another yet, to give the spectacle any real attention. Running her fingers lightly through his sweaty hair, to bring it out of his eyes as he lingered over her.   
"Seems like we missed a majority of the show." The loud noise of multiple fireworks going off in what must be the finale, rumbled around them, and could be felt through the wood planks they were resting upon. A small noise, close to a laugh left him as he slowly moved himself off of her, dropping himself into a sitting position and held his hand out to help her sit up as well. Taking his hand, to help lever herself upright before slowly working on at least getting her top back where it belonged, and helping him retie up his robes. Taking longer than necessary as they watched the few remaining fireworks be lit off for that night.

"We certainly did. Though, if we can behave tomorrow, they will be having another showing." There was a definite tease in his voice as he looked over at her, and she gave him a thoughtful hum in response as she eyed him playfully.   
"It's going the rest of the week right? I'm sure one of these upcoming days, we can actually watch the fireworks." She couldn't keep the promise of this happening again, and soon, out of her voice as she reached over and snagged her bottoms from where she had dropped them to slink them back onto her body. Oh, he definitely caught the promise that had been in her voice, and she watched with a thrill as those luminescent ruby eyes darkened, even after what they had just finished. Her heart, which had just started to slow down from its gallop, kicked back up in anticipation at the answering curl of a smile on his lips. She didn't think that she would ever have enough of her dearest G'raha.


End file.
